Save You
by wretched witch
Summary: This is basically a little fluff for Bella x Edward lovers : one-shot


**One shot**

Dedicated to: BlueHyacinth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does. And the Lyrics belong to the brilliant Emilie Autumn so I don't own anything… maybe the plot, but that's it.

**Save ****you**

Edward is alone at home. Carlisle was at work, Esme was on a town meeting (she said that was the best way to seem as human as possible), Emmett and Rose were… well, Edward didn't want to think about where they were and what they were doing…, and Alice and Jasper were hunting, or rather Jasper was hunting and Alice was watching. You know, just in case some human passed and Jasper lost control.

So there he was, all alone up in his room, bored out of his mind. Bella wanted to come over after she was done with work. Edward flinched: he absolutely didn't like that Bella spent her day with _Mike Newton_. She knew that Edward despised Mike, and she didn't like him that much either, but she didn't want the Cullens to spend money on her so she had to have a job. Edward sighed, thinking about Mike trying to get Bella. "_But with Newton she could live a normal, human life_", his mind argued. _"Oh Bella, how can I save you from me?"_

Edward looked around his room, suddenly feeling the need to sing a song; a song of which he never noticed how much it fit. He ran down to his piano and began playing, not caring if anyone might come in and see him… or rather hear him.

In his hurry he didn't notice that Bella just came in and tried to tiptoe up to his room. But she saw him sitting on the piano bench and waited in the door frame to hear what was coming next, after all he seemed very excited.

And so Edward began playing. It sounded a little strange to Bella to hear this song sang by Edward and with the piano music that couldn't compare to the violin, but it was still beautiful.

_How do I save you from a fate so sweet _

_as being torn to pieces by a loving hand? _

_How do I save you from a voice so soft _

_as that which acquiesces to your each demand?_

_How do I look upon the eyes I love _

_and send them down this path, I know it isn't right?_

_How do I make you realize, my love_

_that there is more to fear than strangers in the night _

_How do I save you?_

_How do I set you free?_

_Behind the curtain waits a darker world_

_If I can't make you leave _

_how can I save you from me?_

_I think you've had enough experience _

_to differentiate between a heart of gold _

_and what you cradle in your gentle arms _

_Can you not recognize a soul already sold?_

_How do I save you from the things I've been?_

_I can't deny the past, it's written on my face _

_How do I save you from the mess you're in_

_when I can't make you leave this torturous embrace?_

_How do I save you?_

_How do I set you free?_

_Behind the curtain waits a darker world_

_If I can't make you leave _

_How can I save you, save you from me?_

…

Edward just sat there. He didn't look around. Right after he was done playing he noticed Bella's unsteady heartbeat. He smiled softly, just thinking what she would look like standing there.

"You can't. And even if you could I wouldn't want you to," said Bella, surprising Edward. He was puzzled for a moment, not getting what she was trying to say. Bella sat next to him on the bench and hugged him tightly. "You know, Edward, I love you far too much to ever let go of you. You don't have to think that I would ever regret the decision to be with you. I need you."

Edward being Edward didn't believe her. How could he? She was a goddess to him, and he was a monster. Why would she want to be like him if she can do so much better? Not like Bella could ever be a monster; she was so sweet and caring and perfect… But still, why live an eternity as a vampire if she could be so happy, if she could have a family and children and just be human. He loved her too much to let her be unhappy.

Bella being Bella and knowing Edward so well she knew what he would be thinking now… what he was thinking. "Edward, you are just too stubborn," she said angrily. "When are you going to realize that I can't be happy without you? And I would be even happier if I would spend the rest of eternity with you! I don't want a human life if I can be with you. I love you!"

Now I would write that suddenly Edward believed her and happily ever after blah blah, but you know Edward, he'll probably never believe it.

"Well, you're probably right with not being able to save you… as soon as we are married you'll be like me, so you'll have what you desire. And I will have what I desire," he ended bitterly. He hated to admit how much he wanted her forever.

"I know. I just hope that you'll believe me one day." Bella sighed and rolled her eyes. He was so damn stubborn, but that just made him lovelier.

So she just kissed him softly as to not break any boundaries and ended this little argument.

**The End**


End file.
